supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombies
The Zombies are a pseudo-species in Super Smash Bros. Crossover that act as protagonists or antagonists depending on their hunger, but eventually become protagonists outright after learning the truth of the virus. Almost every zombie hails from Earth-2149. In Season 8, Zombie Zelda, the only zombie who wasn't born on Earth-2149, was introduced, though it is later revealed Zombie Zelda isn't even a zombie, but rather an artificial being created by Coredegon. Later on, the evil zombies invaded Pandemonium and while the Pandemonians and the undead apparently came to the decision of sharing Pandemonium, it was merely a ruse as Venus, the queen of Pandemonium was infected by Colonel America (the zombie version of Captain America) but the zombies supplied Venus with medicine to stall the effects of the virus on her. However, the zombies attacked when Jesse Glenn came to Pandemonium seeking answers about Dark Mason as he unintentionally prevented Venus from taking the medicine. However, Zombie Spider-Man was able to put an end to the invasion and the zombies, minus Zombie Spider-Man, Zombie Zelda, and Zombie Reed, have lived in Pandemonium ever since. Also, all the evil zombies have reformed with the exception of Zombie Reed and a select few. Every now and then the zombies will come to aide the heroes against the villains. As of Season 17, the protagonist zombies live in Pandemonium and the antagonist zombies live on Gundalia. In Season 18, nearly every super-powered being is infected with the virus, except the Heroes of Legend (who escaped) and Magneto (who was devoured by them outright). Later, it is revealed that Yami Bakura was the one who created the prototype virus, but due to having other matters to attend to, he gave it to Umbra, who finished the creation of the prototype virus. The infected are cured at the end of Season 19. In Season 29, Coredegon releases an improved version of the virus upon Gundalia, infecting the Gundalians as a result. In Season 30, the zombies unite for the first time since Season 17 to fight against Mechtavius Destroyer, but are subsequently killed and absorbed by the demented Mechtogan Destroyer, with only Colonel America, Zombie Daredevil, Zombie Nova, Zombie Mario, Zombie Wario, and the Galacti escaping (though Zombie Nova, Zombie Mario, and Zombie Wario fled to the Doom Dimension and the Galacti fled to the Mystic Ruins beforehand), with Zombie Daredevil sacrificing his life to purify the heroes after they are corrupted by Phazon. The Virus The Zombie plague can be spread through a bite from an infected or the saliva of an infected. Also, the virus is 100% contagious, as Zombie Wolverine and Zombie Hulk, characters that were able to heal prior, were turned. However, those with resistance to other diseases can last longer than others before turning, and Neathians and Gundalians are immune since their DNA is included in the virus component. The virus can also be delayed with special medicine, as Venus was able to stay uninfected despite getting zombie saliva in a wound on her thanks to the medicine. However, this is usually a bad idea, since the hunger will only be intensified upon the user's zombification. The new version of the virus has new abilities, such as the ability to regenerate at will, which originally could only be done with the Pow-R8 energy drink, and can now infect Neathians and Gundalians. However, Vestals take longer to infect, and creepypastas (including hybrids like Fabia Sheen) cannot be infected since they revolve around death. Artificial beings like Anubias and Sellon are immune as well, but breathing in the virus causes it to be stored in their bodies. Coredegon is also immune, even in his Wiseman form. There was originally a cure for the prototype, but it was hidden away by Yami Bakura. Its whereabouts are unknown. For some reason, Coredegon created a cure for the new virus even though he is naturally immune to it. Appearance Earth-2149 Zombies The zombies of Earth 2149's appearance remains the same as it was before getting infected. However, some of the zombies, such as Spider-Man and Reed, have changed their appearances in recent seasons. The zombies also lack pupils and lips. Venus After getting infected, Venus' appearance is nearly identical to the Earth-2149 zombies. However, Venus' eyes are pure red rather than pure white due to her eyes being black with red pupils. In her human disguise, there is no difference between Venus and the Earth-2149 zombies Known Zombies Protagonists Zombie Spider-Man Zombie Wolverine Zombie Iron Man Zombie Hulk Zombie Luke Cage Zombie Giant-Man Zombie Wasp Colonel America Venus Antagonists Zombie Reed Zombie Sue Zombie Torch Zombie Thing Zombie Mario Zombie Wario Others Zombie Angel Zombie Thor Zombie Cyclops Zombie Beast Zombie Iceman Zombie She-Hulk Zombie Colossus Zombie Black Bolt Zombie Ms. Marvel Zombie Hawkeye Zombie Daredevil Zombie Nova The Hunger Gospel The reason the Zombies came to Earth-616 is because Zombie Reed believes the zombie virus is evolution and the zombies wanted to spread it to the other universes, or "spread the gospel" as they called it. This belief is known as the Hunger Gospel. When Zombie Sue orders Samus Aran to kill Zombie Spider-Man and infect the other heroes gathered there, Samus declares the Hunger Gospel now means to make the super heroes writhe in agony, showing just how sadistic Samus has become. Trivia *Every Zombie character is adressed by the non-Zombie characters as their name with Zombie put before it except for Colonel America and Venus. Category:Zombies Category:Species